ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 440 (25th April 1989)
Plot Ashraf and Sufia begin handing out invitations for the party at the community centre. Pat gives Paul, the new lodger, a warm welcome. Diane instantly takes a liking to him, unlike Ricky. Dot pokes a young boy asleep in the streets, paranoid he has died from an overdose. Frank is unimpressed with Pat for deciding on a new lodger without his permission. Dot catches Junior trying to steal change from the launderette phones. Junior tells Dot that he knows who was supplying Donna with drugs. Kathy prepares herself for her meeting with the solicitor as the day for Willmott-Brown to appear in the crown court dawns. Sharon reminds Simon about their meal together in the evening. Dot begins stalking Donna's drug dealer. Ian threatens to walk out of the café so Ali negotiates a deal with him on the café profits to keep him. Dot follows Donna's drug dealer into The Vic, and then into the ladies toilets. She spies on the dealer as she heads into a cubicle to exchange drugs for money. After the dealer leaves, Dot begs Frank to phone the police. He says he cannot without any evidence. Sohail gives Ricky an invitation to the party. Ricky rudely declines it, unaware Frank has heard their conversation. He sends Ricky to his room for being rude and makes him consider the invitation again. Dot takes her irritation out over the dealer's escape on Ali. Sharon gets ready for her night out with Simon and eagerly waits for him. Dot employs Simon in her mission to bring down the dealer. She makes him go into the ladies toilets with her and they catch the dealer in the act. The dealer tries to escape but is caught by Simon. Frank walks in and learns the truth. The dealer manages to free herself from Simon's clutches and runs out The Vic. Dot is upset she has managed to flee. Simon ends up being late to Sharon's flat. He tells her what has happened. She understands why he was late and forgives him. They kiss and go to bed together. Cast Regular cast *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Frank - Mike Reid *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Paul - Mark Thrippleton *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Ricky - Sid Owen *Michelle - Susan Tully *David - Christopher Reich *Ashraf - Aftab Sachak *Sufia - Rani Singh *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Matthew - Steven Hartley *Junior - Aaron Carrington *Sohail - Ronny Jhutti (Uncredited) *Aisha Roberts - Aisha Jacob (Uncredited) Guest cast *Drug Pusher - Jo Anne Mapp Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, ladies' toilets and upstairs flat *3B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *43A Albert Square - Kitchen and front room *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Launderette *Café Osman *Turpin Road Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'She's the one who sold the drugs to Donna. Get the police, Frank, get the police.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,220,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1989 episodes